Aristocrate et Pur à chaque génération
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Aristocratie et pureté. Deux mots et une devise "toujours pur" qui ont fait la grandeur de la famille Black. Lui il n'avait été qu'une tache dans l'arbre généalogique. Sirius Black c'était l'erreur, l'échec de cette grande famille dont le nom traversait les siècles sans se perdre. Plongez dans les moments oubliés du dernier des héritier Black.
1. Un atoll à la merci des vagues

Il avait l'impression d'être sur un fragile ilot de terre battu par le vent et la mer. Seul au milieu du chaos. La digue retenait en grande peine ses émotions. Il les sentaient tourbillonner, enfler avant de venir se fracasser contre le brise-lames.  
Il tentait de pas céder, mais il sentait bien que les vannes commençait à rompre. Déjà l'eau s'infiltrait par de minuscules fissures et menaçait d'engloutir son esprit. Les germes de la folie se glissaient dans la membrane maintenant poreuse de son cerveau. A chaque assaut des détraqueurs il voyait l'édifice ployer.  
Alors lorsqu'il sentait que les vagues commençaient à être trop menaçantes il se transformait en chien. Et là son atoll stérile devenait tout d'un coup plus accueillant et la houle moins redoutable.


	2. Masque

Feindre : Donner pour réel ce que l'on ne ressent pas, simuler un sentiment pour tromper ; affecter.  
Un mot du dictionnaire qui lui convenait tellement.  
Il avait un jour lu cette définition et depuis il trouvait que c'était un mot pour lui. Un mot qui lui collait à la peau. Ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il apposait sur son visage et qu'il portait en permanence. Ce n'était que des mots savamment utilisés pour camoufler tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il ressentait.  
Un code qu'ils reprenaient tous à loisir dans cette société enfouie dans un marasme de paraître. Un code et des coutumes d'un autre siècle qui les faisaient s'embourber dans un ennui sans nom. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce monde là, il n'était pas fait pour les masques et les faux semblants.  
Lui, il voulait dire ce qu'il pensait et briser les masques policés que les gens affichaient pour cacher leur mépris et leur morne vie.  
Il voulait montrer son visage courageux au lieu d'un masque indolent ourlé d'un sourire sardonique.  
Alors, quand le Choipeaux lui évita la maison des masques et l'envoya dans celle du courage, il put enfin respirer. Et porter pour la dernière fois son masque et feindre la déception de ne pas être envoyé dans l'illustre maison où tous les Black allaient depuis des décennies.


	3. Il avait eu le choix

A t'on toujours le choix? Il se le demandait bien. On ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis. Depuis qu'il était né on avait décidé à sa place. Il était l'ainé, il était un Black et de par sa naissance son destin était déjà tracé. Mais pourtant ce jour là un choix s'offrait à lui. Un choix qui pourrait tout changer.  
Un choix qui était bien difficile à faire quand on a 11 ans. Il était là sous ce chapeau crasseux, sur un tabouret avec des centaines de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui. Le chapeau à peine posé sur ses cheveux bruns ondulés s'était agité et s'était mis à lui chuchoter à l'oreille des choses. Des choses qui pourraient tout changer.


	4. L'amour au quotidien

L'intimité qu'il voyait dans les parents de James le surprenait toujours autant. Il avait beau vivre chez eux depuis quelques mois déjà il ne s'y faisait pas.  
L'amour que se portait Fléamont et Euphemia transparaissait à chacun des gestes qu'ils esquissaient l'un envers l'autre. Ces parents à lui ne se touchaient jamais, et c'est à peine si ils se supportaient. Sa mère marmonnait sans cesse des récriminations envers son mari qui la fuyait comme la peste.  
Ici la maison était calme, et il n'était pas rare qu'il surprenne Fleamont presser tendrement l'épaule de sa femme ou déposer un baiser sur sa tempe au détour d'un geste du quotidien. Un sourire esquissait, un mot tendre faisait partit de leur quotidien. Euphemia aimait s'occuper de son mari et chacun de ses gestes témoignaient de son affection.


	5. La gloire d'antan

Assis sur son fauteuil les pieds négligemment posés sur un repose pied en velours rouge élimé il contemplait les lambeaux de plafond qui se détachait en grande plaques grisâtres. Là où le papier se décollait la couleur initiale apparaissait. D'un air morne il regardait ces taches blanchâtres qui affleurait sous le papier gris. Autour de lui le spectacle était tout aussi désolant qu'au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il n'y prenait pas garde et continuait de tirer sur sa cigarette sans bouger de la pièce lugubre. Avachit sur son fauteuil éculé il faisait des ronds de fumé en attendant que le temps s'effiloche comme la brume toxique qu'il aspirait à chaque bouffée. Le temps s'étirait lentement pendant que sa cigarette se consumait tout doucement.  
Il avait piètre figure avec ses vêtements qui avait déjà vécu une vie avant celle-ci et ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux cachant ses prunelles noires douloureusement vide. Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il se fondait vraiment dans le décor accoutré ainsi.

Il leva sa tête le temps de jeter un bref coup d'oeil sur la pièce pour fixer sur sa rétine le piètre spectacle de cette salle jonché des débris d'un passé révolu. Et quel passé. Un passé qui avait était glorieux et qu'on devinait encore sous la pellicule de poussière qui recouvrait le manteau de la cheminée d'un fragile linceul. Le lustre en cristal avait perdu ses pampilles dont les éclats de cristal brisés au sol reflétaient maintenant la lumière dans toute la pièce en des milliers de petits diamants. Les fils d'argent avaient été remplacés par les toiles d'araignées et les tapisseries totalement mités. La cheminée noircie de suie arborait le blason de quelque famille illustre et la grande porte ouvrait sur un immense escalier en marbre. Le sol en marbre dessinait des entrelacs qui se reflétait dans un immense miroir moucheté de noir.  
Toute dans cette maison respirait la grandeur et la décadence d'une grande et noble famille.

O comme il haïssait cette demeure, mais piégé dans son sein il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est attendre que le temps passe et que l'heure de la délivrance sonne.  
Las il jeta son mégot par terre l'envoyant rejoindre les restes de ses précédentes cigarettes qui s'entassait sur le tapis. Sans prêter attention au trou qui se dessinait sous la chaleur des braises il attrapa une autre cigarette qu'il alluma avec son zipo d'un coup sec avant de basculer à nouveau sa tête contre l'appui-tête défoncé.  
Au loin le cliquetis d'une horloge se faisait entendre, la fumée dansait toujours dans l'air en nuée de plus en plus compact et Sirius restait là amorphe dans son fauteuil rouge.


	6. Une vieille photo

C'était une vieille photo. Les bords étaient déchirés par endroits et au milieu une large pliure coupait l'image en deux. Au centre de la photo, un adolescent au sourire ravageur et aux cheveux ondulés posait sa main sur l'épaule d'un autre garçon, aux lunettes qui se soulevait sous son rire. Avec son autre bras, il poussait un autre camarade au teint blafard qui esquissait un sourire timide. À côté de ce dernier un petit rondouillard légèrement en retrait sourit lui aussi d'un air quelque peu pataud.

C'était une vieille photo en noir et blanc. Ils paraissaient heureux là sous cet arbre à tous sourire. Mais quelque chose a eut lieu, sinon comment expliquer cette déchirure ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ces adolescents rieurs ?  
Es ce que le rire communicatif de celui du centre se faisait encore entendre ? Ou es-ce que la guerre avait cessé de le faire rire ? Cet adolescent au sourire timide qu'était-il devenu ? Son sourire tremble t'il toujours sur ses lèvres ? Et ce jeune homme si sure de lui continue t'il à faire tourner des têtes ? Ou sur lui aussi la guerre à apposé sa marque ? Et le dernier est-il toujours caché derrière les autres ? La guerre l'a t'il lui aussi changé ?

Assis dans son fauteuil au milieu de son ancienne planque l'homme soulève délicatement la vieille photo en noir et blanc jeté sur la table basse où un mégot traîne là depuis douze ans. Autour de lui, tout est encore comme avant. Rien n'a changé depuis cette nuit où toute sa vie a basculé. Tout sauf cette photo aux bords abîmés. D'un sortilège de découpe, rageur, il déchire une partie de la photo. Adieu Peter !


End file.
